random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random, Crazy Adventures/Welcome to da Show
"Welcome to da Show" is the first episode of Random, Crazy Adventures. Synopsis It's the series premiere! The gang do some random stuff, but things go out of hand when Ivy ends up killing Moon Snail. Transcript (The episode starts with a shot of a random house. It then cuts to the inside of the house with the main characters gathered around.) Ivy: I'm so excited! Pixel: About what? Ivy: Today's the premiere of Random, Crazy Adventures! Tornadospeed: Oh worm? Moon Snail: Imagine all the cool stuff we'll be doing today! Madi: This will be great! Ivy: So, faithful viewers, welcome to.... (Title card appears) Tornadospeed: So we're gonna have adventures that are both random and crazy, huh? Ivy: That's right! Tornadospeed: Epic. (The fourth wall is heard breaking) Ivy:.....Dang it. Madi: So when does the adventure start? Pixel: Adventure starts in 2069 Ivy: No....RIGHT NOW! (Ivy throws a grenade in the room) Moon Snail: Why'd you do that? Ivy: Cause we're gonna start the adventures now! Come on, everyone! (Ivy runs out of the room, and the others follow suit.) (The grenade goes boom.) Tornadospeed: Aw jeez, I hope that didn't destroy the couch. I like that couch. Ivy: Don't worry about that now, we're adventuring! Madi: Where are we gonna go? Pixel: uhhh can I go to the kitchen and get a Pepsi Ivy: (Groans) Make it quick Pixel. Pixel: Yay (Pixel goes to the kitchen) Tornadospeed: I'm going, too. I really crave the crisp refreshing taste on an ice-cold Pepsi. #notspon Ivy: Fine, fine. Tornadospeed: Anyone else need something from the kitchen? I'll get it for ya. Ivy: Apple juice, please. Tornadospeed: Gotcha fam (TS goes to the kitchen as well.) Moon Snail: You like apple juice? Ivy: Yes I do. (Pixel and TS come back with all the drinks.) (Ivy grabs her apple juice and starts to drink it.) (TS chugs his Pepsi in two seconds.) Tornadospeed: Alright time to do shit!! (TS runs out the front door and into the street.) (Ivy Naruto runs as the others follow) Tornadospeed: I collected a bunch of rocks we can throw at stuff. Madi: That doesn't sound very adventurey. Ivy: Well THIS IS! (Ivy jumps off a tree with her claws unsheathed. Everyone minus Moon Snail steps back) Moon Snail: Wait wha- (Ivy ends up stabbing Moon Snail, utterly killing him.) Pixel: What the hell did you just do, Ivy?! Ivy: I killed him, silly! (With misty eyes, TS takes a Pepsi out of his bag and pours it onto the pavement.) Madi: Ivy, why??? Ivy: He was in the way of my epic fall! Pixel: Wow, this is so sad. Can we hit women? TS: No. Pixel: F (Pixel puts a big F emoji on Moon Snail's body.) Madi: I hate this adventure. Tornadospeed: Me, too. I'm gonna go play in heavy traffic. Madi: TS, no! (TS runs off again) (TS stubs his toe on a car) Tornadospeed: Fuck I stubbed my t- (TS turns to dust) (The other three later come across the place TS was at.) Pixel: Lots of heavy traffic here, huh. Madi: I wonder if TS is around here somewhere. Ivy: I don't see him anywhere. He must have left. Pixel: I can't believe TS is fucking gone. (Ivy sees TS's ashes) Ivy: Tornadospeed is dead now. Maid and Pixel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Ivy puts a F emoji on TS's ashes) Madi: Boy, I sure hope my head doesn't get sliced off! (Ivy grabs Madi and puts her in a decapitation box) Ivy: Ask and you shall receive! (Ivy chops off Madi's head with an axe as Madi screams in horror. Ivy puts a huge F emoji on Madi.) Pixel: Aw, shit, dude! Ivy: Just the two of us now. (Pixel runs to a phone booth) Ivy: PIXEL WERE ARE YOU GOING!? (Pixel calls the police to the scene when some rando appears) Some rando: Hey kid, you like Welcome to the Wayne? Pixel: Why wouldn't I? Some rando: Follow me. I got some merch for it. Pixel: Epic. (They end up at a portal) Some rando: Go in here and you'll find your merch. Pixel: Thanks, creepy stranger! (Pixel jumps in the portal, and they go to hell.) Pixel: Aw shit, I'm in Hell! (Pixel melts to death because of the heat) Ivy: How am I gonna put an F emoji on Pixel now? Wait, I have an idea! (Ivy goes to the post office) Ivy: Hey, can you guys send letters to hell? Postal worker: We absolutely can Ivy: And I feel god in this Chili's tonight Postal worker: But this is the post off- Ivy: AND I FEEL GOD IN THIS CHILI'S TONIGHT Postal worker: Uh, ok. We'll mail the letter. Ivy: Good! (The police come in) Police officer: Police BECTH! (Ivy gets shot a lot) (Ivy falls to the floor, presumably dead) Ivy: Oof. (Ivy ded) Postal worker: What the fuck??? What the fuck????? Police officer 1: Should we kill that guy, too? Police officer 2: Yeah, why not? (The police shoot and kill the postal worker.) Narrator: This is so sad can we stop police brutality (Ivy’s ghost appears and puts a picture of the F emoji on their corpses.) Ivy: Well, episodes over now. Goodnight! The End Category:Transcript Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Random, Crazy Adventures